


Huckleberry Pie

by SchweenWinchester



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputee Hanzo, BDSM, Beef Puns, Clit Pumping, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fisting, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rubber gloves, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, and they're switches, blindfold, flagrant porking, four times hanzo dommed mccree and one time mccree almost dommed hanzo, i mean its just weed, i was dissatisfied with mchanzo porn so i wrote my own, pillow biting, pumping, really frank terms for anatomy, strapon, they're trans and in love you fools, you UTTER FOOLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchweenWinchester/pseuds/SchweenWinchester
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo: They're trans and in love and have really good sex.





	Huckleberry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This uses very frank terms for genitals, for the most part. I'm a trans guy, I used terms I use for myself, your mileage may vary and this may make some folks more dysphoric instead of less, so be forewarned.

1.

McCree moaned as Hanzo’s hand tangled in his hair- his boyfriend’s remarkably delicate fingers twined around the sunbleached curls and  _ tugged _ , giving him a jolt of sensation that went all the way down to his crotch and back.  He was nose-deep in Hanzo’s carefully manicured pubes and licking like his life depended on it, the flavor of fresh spring onions on his tongue.

“Keep going,” Hanzo growled, gazing down with pupils blown wide from lust.  “Suck me.”  
Jesse pulled back for a breath, licking his lips, feeling that deep-seated ache in his own groin.  He’d already soaked through his underwear, was working on the jeans, would probably wind up dripping on the floor with how bad he wanted his boyfriend’s fist inside him right now.

“Yessir,” he breathed, and dove back in to take Hanzo’s fat clit between his lips.

Hanzo gasped, then grinned, a satisfied smile slipping across his face as he rocked against McCree’s tongue.  Apparently the new haircut had been a hit.

 

2.

Jesse McCree had a monster clit.

Hanzo had barely believed his eyes the first time he’d seen it, was still a little in awe of the thing to this day.  Like, there was growth, and then there was  _ growth, _ and then there was Jesse.

His favorite thing was to shove his smart-mouthed cowboy face first against the wall, stick his hand down the front of his jeans, and just play with it until Jesse couldn’t stand up anymore.  It never took long, after all, he knew all the little sweet spots on the underside, on the sides of the head.

McCree swore up and down that he didn’t pump, that it was all testosterone and ridiculous amounts of jerking off whenever he had a free moment until That Phase of HRT was over with.  Whether or not that was true remained to be seen, but Hanzo got a little thrill in his heart whenever we went down on him, or sat astride him grinding down  _ just so _ that he could feel it trying its damnedest to slip inside him.  Part of him wondered if he got Jesse a pump, if it would get big enough for him to ride.

Hanzo decided he was going to find out.

 

3.

“Aw, darlin’, sugar, fuck-”

Hanzo released the pressure, grinning down at an entirely helpless and wet Jesse McCree.

“What do you want?”  There was a little bit of an affectionate sneer in his voice.  Good god, he loved having him all tied down and to himself, and Jesse made such a beautiful picture with his arms and ankles bound to the bed, spread-eagled.

“...fuck me, sir?  Please?”

God, that whimper.  It made Hanzo wet as hell against Jesse’s thigh, and he ground against his boyfriend’s leg.  “Not quite big enough yet.  A little more pumping and I can... what did your shirt say?  ‘Save a horse, ride a cowboy?’”

Another soft whine as Hanzo leaned down for a long, slow, easy kiss.  It was a little difficult with his prostheses off, but after the first time they’d fucked and Jesse had somehow managed to cut himself badly enough on Hanzo’s foot to warrant stitches, they’d agreed- no legs for Hanzo, no arm for Jesse.  Sharp things didn’t belong in bed unless they were explicitly planned.

“Baby, please, I want you so bad-”

“You’ll have me when I’m ready for you and not a moment before,” he purred.  “But keep begging, it turns me on.”

“God, yes, sir, please, just fuck me, please...”

 

4.

Jesse’s cock jumped instantly at the sound of Hanzo snapping one of those thick black gloves on.

“Hon... be gentle?”

That earned a dirty laugh as Hanzo slid a rubber-clad hand up his thigh and leaned in for a kiss.  “What’s the magic word?”

“Please?”

Jesse was a  _ vision _ all bound up with his arms behind his back, legs spread wide, clit firmly erect, his head hanging down in submission.  Good god, it took all Hanzo had not to just grab the nearest strapon and fuck the man until he was nothing but a puddle on the floor.

“Good boy.”  Hanzo’s voice was rough, husky from desire and the joint they’d smoked together not too long ago.  He felt floaty, giddy, content- and horny as fuck.

Jesse wasn’t doing much better.

One shiny black glove slid between his legs, making him shiver and twist against the ropes, his breath shuddering out.  He couldn’t see a damn thing, not through the blindfold he had on.

“Hanzo,” he whined, trying to move against the hand, “Hanzo,  _ please. _ ”

That earned another laugh as he pressed close and hooked a couple of fingers into McCree, letting him writhe.

“Hanzooooo-!”

“I’ve never heard you hit that note before,” he chuckled, making a tickly little come-hither motion with his fingers.  “Do it again.”

Oh, Jesse did his level best, crying out and rutting against Hanzo’s hand, his juices slicking up the glove and making it slide deliciously over the pinkest, wettest parts of him, right up until Jesse felt the gentle ‘pop’ of Hanzo’s entire hand sliding into him.  He squeezed down, utterly lost to the sensation of being filled.

“Good boy,” Hanzo murmured, grinning.  “Look at you.  You’re so cute.”

“Yes, sir,” he panted, smiling faintly.  “Thank you, sir.”

 

5.

Jesse let out a whoop as he gave Hanzo’s pale, round ass a slap, rocking into him with wild abandon.  He loved this, loved looking down and seeing the almost perfectly defined muscles of his boyfriend’s back, loved feeling the sheer  _ power _ of the man beneath him.  It was like riding a bull- no, bronco, bulls didn’t have the finesse, he decided.

Either way, he was riding something that could utterly crush him given the opportunity, and that turned him on more than anything else.

Hanzo let out a deep, husky moan, pressing back against Jesse and the strapon, feeling the thrum of the vibration zing through his body.

“You like that, baby?”

Another moan, and Hanzo glanced over his shoulder, expression a little hazy.  “Shut up and fuck me, will you?”

That earned a laugh, another whoop, and another smack on the ass, making Hanzo grunt as Jesse drove into him.  “Be happy to, darlin’. God  _ damn, _ you’re about the prettiest thing I ever seen, you know that?”

Hanzo went wordless at the next thrust- it was strong enough to drive his face into the pillow, and he clung onto it, gripping it in his teeth to keep from screaming out and disturbing the rest of the base, though they probably had a good idea of what was going on with McCree’s loud commentary.

“Gonna cum again for me, Hanzo?  Yeah, look at you.  Like a damn Greek statue.  That’s some USDA  _ prime beef _ right there.”

Hanzo released the pillow.  “That would be Matsuzaka beef,” he corrected breathlessly.  “I have a pedigree.”

“My-” Thrust.  “-mistake.”  Thrust.  “Forgive me?”

A helpless nod, and Hanzo went back to biting the pillow and bracing himself against the headboard Jesse had built them for just such an occasion.

McCree grinned down, high off the sex haze, and pulled Hanzo’s hips in for a hard thrust, bending over him to kiss his shoulder.  “Love you.”

“Mnngh.”

There wouldn’t be many more comprehensible words out of Hanzo that night.


End file.
